


Snippets in Life: Sundays on Social Media

by haatorii



Series: Gorgeous [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Top Will Solace, no beta we die like men, top Will Solace/bottom Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: Nico downloads TikTok
Relationships: Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Relationship, Jason Grace/Piper McLean (mentioned), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase (mentioned)
Series: Gorgeous [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282019
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	Snippets in Life: Sundays on Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with more Solangelo!
> 
> I don't really know what to say but thank you to those who are still reading this verse.
> 
> The last update, Mornings and Routines, is from Nico's perspective, same as this one. Tbh I totally forgot that I made Snippets in Life for Will's pov of things haha so now I have this.
> 
> The next update in this series won't be a Snippet in Life. It will have a plot and would probably have more than 5k words once it's done.
> 
> Also, I don't have tiktok and I doubt I would ever download it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nico sips his punch while hanging around with Leo, Frank, and Jason. It is Percy’s birthday and they’ve all attended to party. The celebration isn’t that big, just their friends and a few of Percy’s friends from campus. It’s Friday night and school is canceled on Monday and Tuesday so they could get hammered all night long. But Nico isn’t feeling it that much since Will couldn’t come because he has to attend some med school student stuff.

“Hey Neeks! Wanna show you something,” Percy rushes to Nico’s side and practically shoves his phone in Nico’s face.

“What’s this?” he takes Percy’s phone.

Jason peeks over Nico’s head, “Oh that! Tried that one on Pipes while she was on a virtual meeting with her manager last month. She was red the whole time!”

“For real? Now I wanna try that on Annabeth!” Percy exclaims. “D’you get it on?” He waggles his eyebrows.

“Yeah, man! She ended the meeting early. Gabby didn’t even get to ask what’s going on. She just slammed her laptop close and chased me around the house. I ran.”

“What am I looking at, morons?” Nico asks them.

“It’s a TikTok video.” Jason answers.

“What the fuck’s a TikTok?”

“It’s like Vine but lamer, sometimes it’s cool though. They have fun challenges like this one every now and then,”

“How the fuck do you even know this? You both are like, old.”

“Shut up, we’re just 3 years older than you,” Jason ruffles his hair. “My younger cousins showed the app to me the last time they visited. It was so funny I signed up then decided to try it. It worked!”

“Huh.” Nico watches the video and a few more of that, and something else until Percy wrestled his phone from him. He pouted and downloaded the app, made his own account and voilá, he’s now registered in this weird ass app where everyone lip-synchs and/or dance.

\----

He’s having fun, to say the least. He followed Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, even Frank, though his videos are mostly him handling different animals and speaking in a hushed voice. Annabeth has none but she frequently appears in Percy’s videos, mostly recipient of his boyfriend’s pranks. He follows the Stolls (they have A LOT of followers), a few of Will’s classmates, and a couple of kids from his class.

He doesn’t post every day, unlike the Stolls. And when he posts, it’s usually him talking and showing random crap he finds in obscure places. Sometimes he posts cooking videos of foods a college student could easily afford. He gained like 37 followers when he posted his first cooking video.

\----

He is bored.

It’s Sunday and school is out for two more days for god knows what. Will is on the couch, currently on a video meeting with his group mates for a class.

He tries playing with his phone and watching a show but no dice, he is still so freaking bored. He rolls around his seat, constantly shifting positions to ease his bored mind, but still he’s so fucking bored.

HE. WANTS. ATTENTION.

Or he’s going to act up.

He goes to TikTok again.

He has been on his phone for probably 40 minutes. He’s watched people washing their bathrooms, unclogging their toilets, deep clean their bathtubs, and he’s pretty sure he now knows how to make a single Thai dish, STILL WILL IS NOT DONE WITH HIS MEETING.

He has to do something or he’s going to lose his mind.

He goes through TikTok again.

_Aha! Jason’s stupid stunt!_

_That_ is the perfect distraction.

He locks himself in their bedroom, strips all his clothes, flips the camera so it’s facing the other way, and starts filming. He giggles, already thinking of that certain dumb face he does whenever Nico surprises him.

He grabs two sachets of lube and looks at himself at the mirror before he goes out of the room. He looks good. The running he started doing a few months ago clearly worked wonders in his body. He walks quietly to the living room.

Will is browsing his notes and rattling away in his microphone.

“Solace,” he says.

“No, Lou Ellen. We have to plan this carefully. We can’t afford to be late, we all have to do rotations in the pediatrics division after—”

“ _Luce del sol_ ,” He says a little louder.

“Shut up, Cecil. Not everyone is gifted in microbiology. Okay, this is what we’re going to do—”

Will waves a little at him, acknowledging his presence, but still hasn’t lifted his eyes from the monitor. Nico waits, knowing in only a few more seconds his boyfriend will look at him and see what he’s up to.

Finally, he raises his head. And boy oh boy his boyfriend’s reaction to his nakedness is rewarding.

His eyes go wide and his nose flare. He hitches a breath and chokes in his own spit. He has to clear his throat and pound his chest a few times before looking back at his computer, but he obviously can’t concentrate anymore. He’s red as a tomato and keeps on shifting in his seat.

“No, I’m fine. I’m fine, guys. I don’t have a fever, it’s hot that’s why I’m red Cecil. Continue, Malcolm, don’t mind me please,” he says to his microphone. His classmates might’ve thought he choked or something. “Come here,” Will mouths at him and extends his arm, doing a ‘gimme’ motion with his hands.

He chuckles quietly, enough for his microphone to catch, and comes closer. Will touches strokes the inside of his thighs.

He laughs and stops filming. He types a few things, a few hashtags, posts it, and locks his phone, throwing it on the spot beside Will.

Will removes his headphones and looks up at him.

“What’s up, babe?” Will bites his lower lip. His eyes a little glassy, affection for Nico clear in his features.

Nico is hit with a sudden realization that he would do anything for Will. He wants everything that he can give, or willing to give. If tomorrow Will decides he will never have sex with him anymore, he will accept it. As long as he could be with Will, as long as Will still wants him, he’ll gladly do whatever he wants, take whatever he gives. And when Will doesn’t want him anymore, he’ll leave, thankful for the moments he had shared with him.

He knows it’s not healthy. It’s bad to have that kind of mindset. He should never let someone take him for granted. Bianca has drilled in his mind even at a young age that he’s important, that he deserves to love and be loved with as much intensity in return. That he should never let someone walk all over him.

But what he feels for Will is above everything he learned in life, and he is terrified of it. 

“Will? Will? Hey, Will! We need your input in this, man! Is that Nico? Are you ignoring us for Nico? Man, we have to finish this!” A voice, most likely Sherman, yells from the headphones interrupting Nico’s thoughts.

Will wears the headphones again. “Yeah, guys just continue I’m listening. I just want to rest my eyes a little.” He takes the headphones off completely this time and removes the computer from his lap to place it beside him. He angles it away from them.

He holds Nico’s naked hips and pulls him in, spreading his legs open so Nico could fit in and moves forward at the edge of the seat. His knees touching the crotch of his shorts. He nuzzles on his hips, his hair tickling Nico’s skin. Nico runs his fingers through Will’s hair.

“You’re ignoring me,” he says to Will. Letting himself be selfish even just for a while.

“Mhm?” Will peppers his stomach with chaste kisses. “I’m not ignoring you, we just have a report we have to finish before Wednesday.”

“But I want attention,” he whines, gently scratching the bottom of his boyfriend’s hair.

“I’ll give you attention alright. I need a break anyway,” Will palms his bare ass and licks the skin under his navel. Nico hums.

He thumbs Will’s bottom lip, pressing into his teeth, guiding his mouth open. Will licks the pad of Nico’s thumb, getting it wet. A little drool escapes his mouth.

“Mm, suck me off?” he asks. Please please please, he’ll do anything.

Will lets go of his thumb and finally leaning down to Nico’s half-hard dick. He mouths the inside of his thighs, his groin, and the patch of the neatly trimmed hair at the base.

He’s not yet hard but he’s getting there. It doesn’t really take him that long especially when Will roughly squeezes him, spreading the globes of his ass every now and then.

He meets Will’s eyes, eyes glassy and pupils so blown only a ring of blue is visible. He swallows audibly. He wants Will’s mouth on him. He wants Will’s fingers in him, his thick, hard cock inside of him, stretching him open, forcing Nico’s hole to house himself in.

Nico pushes his hips forward, his leaking dick smearing pre-come on Will’s cheek. He draws out a shuddering sigh, beads of sweat rolling down his pale back from the heat of the upcoming summer.

Will grazes a finger at the side of his hard prick, following a vein there that makes his dick twitch. He groans as he feels Will’s warm breath over it.

“Please, Will,” he pleads.

Will licks the head of his dick, gathering the budding pre-come on his tongue. Will’s tongue feels so good on his sensitive skin. It makes his stomach drop with want and longing and all the things he wants to say but cannot. He wants this every day if he could. He wants to give Will everything he needs from him.

Will sucks the tip, moaning around it. The vibration from the back of his throat sends shivers down his spine and legs. He can feel his knees getting weak, supported only by Will’s strong and large hands. He pushes his hips further inside Will’s mouth, rubbing over the ridges of his palate. Will presses his tongue against the underside, dragging it away until he can wrap his mouth around the head.

“ _Aaah,_ ” Nico puts his left hand on Will’s nape encouraging him to go on. Dropping the packets of lube beside Will. He holds himself upright by leaning his weight on Will’s shoulder.

“ _Ah_ , Will! _Cosi mi piaci, cosi!_ ” He moans, his hand trailing down Will’s clothed back. His shirt getting soaked by sweat making it translucent enough for Nico to see the shifting muscles of his back. “Enough, baby, _aahh_ please, I don’t want to come yet!”

Will holds onto his hips tight and releases his cock from his mouth, a string of saliva connects it to Will’s mouth for a second. He gently licks Nico’s balls, “It’s fine, babe, just come,” he says and goes back to bobbing his head a couple of times, taking Nico’s flushed cock deep in his throat.

Nico is now actively panting above Will. His knees have already lost their strength and the only thing keeping him upright are Will’s tight grip on his hips, and his long legs surrounding Nico’s own.

“I’m—I’m close, Will, _shit ahh,_ I’m close!” He firmly grips Will’s hair and starts to shallowly thrust his hips into his mouth. Will moans around him again, his eyes rolling back as his toes curl from pleasure. Will slacks his mouth open to let him fuck his mouth better, his drool matting Nico’s pubes to his skin.

“ _Sto venendo!_ I’m co- _aah_!” A high-pitched moan from the back of his throat and he’s coming in Will’s mouth.

Will swallows his release with a few globs of white escaping his mouth and down his chin. Will looks so debauched, eyes half-lidded, swollen lips, his tongue peeking out to lick the come from the sides of his mouth. If Nico did not literally just come, his cock would be twitching again. He slightly wonders what he looks like in Will’s eyes.

“ _Fuck_ , Neeks, you look so hot. Come here,” Will wipes his mouth at the back of his hand as he lifts Nico’s knee on the sofa and guides him to his lap. Nico’s thighs stretch so wide he feels a dull ache in his groin.

Nico kisses him hard, not fazed by the taste of his own come on Will’s tongue. They’ve done this countless of times for him to still be icky about it. Hell, in their first time, Will kissed him after coming in his mouth, even licking his own spunk dribbling on Nico’s chin.

Will grabs his jaw, forcing it open to lick his way in and suck his tongue. Nico groans as Will palms his ass roughly. “Can I fuck you, babe? Please?” Will groans in his mouth, biting his lip.

“Ah fuck. _Sí_ , yes. _Scopami_ , please! You can have me any way you want, please,” he rambles as he kisses Will. He gropes around, feeling the packets of lube he brought earlier but Will beat him into it. Will moves his head away for a second to bite open the plastic while Nico nips the shell of his ear. He smells so good, Nico thinks. His lavender shampoo and that distinct scent of Will’s skin filling his lungs making his insides sing. It makes him think for a split second of that movie they watched a week ago, Perfume. He’d thought of it before, the things he’d do if he could bottle Will’s scent. But that’s not possible so he did the closest thing he could, it’s the reason why he started staying with Will whenever he can. He would wear his sweaters, roll in his side of the bed, rest his head in the crook of Will’s shoulder, suck him off right after a workout, his heady, musky scent at its strongest. Anything to surround himself with the lingering scent of lavender and Will’s skin.

It’s creepy and borderline disgusting to be this obsessed with him, but he couldn’t help it. He loves him so much sometimes he feels like he’s going to burst, and he’s scared, scared he might scare Will away with it, with how _much_ he is.

“I love you,” he says. With every part of who he is.

Will gives him another searing kiss, “I love you, Nico.” Will whispers in his mouth.

He feels Will’s finger circling his entrance, the cold lube making him shiver. Will pushes in and he gasps, cradling Will’s head in his chest as the blond finger him slowly. “ _Hnng_ , give me another one,” he demands.

Will fingers him painstakingly slow he gets hard again in the fourth finger, leaking all over himself and on Will’s tented shorts. “I’m ready, I’m ready, babe. _Ti prego_ ,” He’s burning up with desire, consuming his brain, eating his clarity. He claws on Will’s ratty shirt, demanding him to remove it so he could feel Will’s burning skin on his.

Will removes his fingers from his ass and strips his shirt off in one swift move, he shimmies his shorts down, enough so he could pull himself free from the restraints of his underwear.

Will holds a bruising grip on his hips, guiding him to his prick, “ _Ahh_ , babe,” he gives Nico another frantic kiss, “Are you okay?” he asks.

Nico gasps before nodding his head, “Yes, _cazzo_ , yes. I’m okay I’m ready.” He rolls his hips forward, seeking friction for his own erection then he feels the tip of Will’s flushed cock under him, pushing his way in. They both let out a long, loud moan, with him scratching Will’s shoulders, leaving crescent dents in its wake, and Will holding his hips so hard it’s starting to hurt. It will bruise tomorrow, he thinks, but it is going to be worth it.

He kisses Will again, “Oh baby, you feel so fucking tight. You feel so fucking good around me, only for me.” Will rambles. “You’re so beautiful, I love you so much,”

He feels so full. He clenches around Will making the other man moan loudly.

Only waiting for a moment for Nico to adjust, Will sets a brutal pace, practically holding Nico up and down his thick cock. His knees and thighs are starting to hurt from the strain of keeping himself from collapsing on Will’s chest. “ _Dai! Di più!_ ” he screams as Will hits the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him every other thrust.

Nico can’t think straight anymore. Will feels so good inside him and the air around them is too hot and muggy. They’re sweating too much he nearly slips off of Will and into the sofa. Their hair matte against their foreheads when Nico has the insane thought of licking the sweat threatening to trickle down Will’s temple, so he does. He wraps his arms around Will’s slick neck and whines needily in his boyfriend’s ear. “ _Sí, cosi lo voglio._ _Cosi mi piaci, cosi_.” He sobs.

“I’m, _ugh_ , I’m sorry babe. _Haah_ , I have no idea what you’re saying. But you sound so fucking hot when you’re like this,” Will grunts.

“Will, Will, I’m close. _Fuck_ , I’m close, Will!” he says, breathless.

“Yeah? _Shit shit shit_! Me too, _mhm,_ ” They kiss again, then Will wraps his hand around Nico dripping cock and pumps his hand in time of his thrusts.

Will’s thrusts falter. Once, twice, three more thrusts and he empties himself inside Nico. He crashed his lips against Nico’s to muffle his scream.

The moment Nico feels Will’s hot release inside him it’s over for him too. He comes on Will’s hand, a few spurts landing on their stomachs. He sobs as Will continues to pump his member dry and his throat hurts from screaming Will’s name.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, all sweaty and skin sticky with cum. Will puts his hand on the back of Nico’s head and licks inside his mouth once more but Nico kisses back with less intensity from exhaustion. He just came for the second time so sue him if he couldn’t keep up with his boyfriend.

Soon, their hard kisses devolved into chaste ones and sweet pecks until finally Nico rests his head on Will’s shoulder. “I love you, _luce del sol_ ,” He whispers against his neck. He doesn’t know if Will hears him.

They sit in silence for a while, chasing their breaths. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Will asks, interrupting the quietness, Nico feeling the vibration in the blond’s chest as he speaks.

“It’s okay, I wanted it to hurt a little bit,” He hums.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Another beat of silence.

“Do you wanna move?” Will pets his hair.

“In a while,”

“My cum dripping from your ass won’t feel great after a while, you know.”

“What is it with you and your cum? I like feeling you inside me. One day I’ll buy a plug and shove it inside me after sex so you won’t have to worry about it.” Nico says, gently swatting Will’s arm who’s slowly feeling him up again.

“Jesus, Nico. You can’t give me mental images like that!”

“What? I’m just saying,” he sits up so he could see Will properly, “But I’m kind of serious, you know.”

“You are going to be the death of me, di Angelo.” Will grins and leans in for a kiss.

Will phone on the coffee table alerts them with several messages. Nico grabs it and gives it to Will.

“Oh shit, I forgot to mute the microphone!”

**[Lou Ellen B.]**  
WHAT THE FUCK SOLACE WHY THE FUCK  
WOULD YOU HAVE SEX IN THE MIDDLE OF  
A MEETING????!!!11??1 **14:12**  
WE WILL RESUME THE MEETING TONIGHT.  
GOOD LORD SOLACE IF I HEAR ANOTHER  
MOANING LATER IS2G I WILL DRIVE MYSELF  
DOWN THERE AND SHAVE YOUR HEAD **14:15**

**[Malcolm P.]**  
Not cool dude. Not cool. **14:12**

**[Cecil M.]**  
normally i would say get it but we’re kinda  
in the middle of something man **14:12**  
but whatever u do u. nico sounds like hes  
having a good time tho **14:13  
** get it nico **14:17**

**[Sherman Y.]**  
What language is your boyfriend speaking? **14:15**

 **[You]**  
Italian **15:07**

 **[Sherman Y.]**  
Nice. **15:08**

A few days later Nico opens his TikTok account and finds he gained a few _thousand_ followers after posting his “Naked Challenge”.

**557 Comments:**

**NorseGirl97**  
Oh my god ❤️❤️❤️ is that his bf?? whar a hunk!! 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏

 **AtiGhorl69**  
What did he say? Did anybody hear what he said?

 **RWRB_fan45**  
Aww 💙💙💙💙💙 so cute!!! 💙💙💙💙💙💙

 **Black_Widovv**  
i think op is speaking spanish did he just speak spanish???

 **Quick-Drying-Hair-Wax**  
no, thats not spanish

 **Ichy_Toes_Sir**  
op said lu something something 

**JJ_Grace**  
yo @P_Jackson918 check this out!!! **😂 😂 😂 😂**

 **P_Jackson918  
** yooooooo!!! he’s shyyyyyyy!!!! **🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

 **Anime_fangurl36**  
omg omg omg op called his bf ‘sunshine’😍😍😍!!!! im Italian btw

 **BeltBuckleBoy**  
haha ops bf sounds like a med student

 **ThorsAssMewMew**  
🌈🌈❤️💛💚💙💜eek >///< cute! ❤️💛💚💙💜🌈🌈

 **GryffinClaw2000**  
lmao **🤣 **😂****

 **DarcyLewisLover10**  
does that blonde guy have tiktok bc I NEED IT!!!! #yummy 🤤🍆💦🥵

 **CeCeeloG**  
nico imma rat on lou ellen you did this in the middle of our meeting🤣🤣😆😆

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Italian and I do not speak Italian so if I butchered your language, I deeply apologize 🙇♀️ I got this from [here](https://www.questadolcevita.com/blog/the-nasty-girls-guide-to-talking-dirty-in-italian-explicit) and [here](https://www.questadolcevita.com/blog/the-guys-guide-to-talking-dirty-in-italian). 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry if these are incorrect. Italian is a gendered language and mine isn't so I really don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Luce del sol - sunshine  
> Cosi mi piaci, cosi! - you feel so good  
> Sto venendo - I'm coming  
> Scopami - fuck me  
> Ti prego - please  
> Dai! Di più! - more, harder  
> Sí, cosi lo voglio - yes, like that
> 
> The reason Sherman asked Will is because he didn't drop the call when they started fooling around. He was hoping they would realize Will is still in a meeting but that didn't happen so he dropped the call after Nico started talking in Italian.
> 
> I have a new Solangelo fic, it's called [Waiting To Set It Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217864) and it's currently on its 6th chapter.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://haatorii.tumblr.com/ask)! I post updates and whatnot over there!


End file.
